Don't Trust People In The WWE
by delia98
Summary: Alina,who is John Cena's little sister and Vince's assitant, wants complete control of the WWE, but will she be willing to risk everything in order to get what she want. Also my first story
1. Monday Night

**It is Monday and it is time for another episode of Monday Night Raw. Alina was there at the arena that night because Vince decided that he wanted to show up to the show. She had no problem with that because she knew that the Shield was going to be there. Tonight, Alina decided that she was just going to relax in Vince's office instead of walking around the arena like she always does. **

Alina: _*sitting on the couch texting*_

Punk: _*walks into the office with Paul Heyman*_ what are you doing here?

Alina: *_looks up at Punk*_ I am Vince's assistant, and what are you doing in his office?

Punk: I came to speak to Vince about something

Alina: well he isn't here at the moment so you will have to come back at a later time

Paul: listen little girl, why you don't just give Vince a call, and tell him that his WWE Champion needs to speak to him

Alina: listen old man, I'm not going to make that phone call so why don't you just get lost *_stands up*_

Punk: look, I don't appreciate your boyfriend and his little partners interring in my matches

Alina: like you can keep your title without their help *_smirks*_

Punk: *_laughs_* I did it before and I can do it again

Alina: but not against Ryback

Paul: what do you know that we don't know?

Alina: why don't we cut the bullshit and be honest here?

Punk: what are you talking about?

Alina: you want to know why Brad Maddox did what he did

Paul: he wanted to be a superstar

Alina: no, I paid him to do that so he can get the attention that he deserve and besides I knew that you would need the help

Punk: I am guessing that you paid the Shield also

Alina: I didn't pay them, but I did help them get unto the WWE roster

Punk: why are you telling us this?

Alina: it is very simple; if you scratch my back then I will scratch yours *_smiles*_

Paul: so you want to work with us

Alina: more like you work with me because I can make sure that you get the respect that you deserve Punk

Punk: we will think about it *_walks out the office*_

Paul: *_smiles_* you know that you aren't that bad

Alina: *_smiles_* you aren't that bad yourself

Vince: *_walks into his office_* Paul, what are you doing here in my office?

Alina: he was just leaving

Paul: yeah I am leaving *_leaves*_

Vince: I am guessing that Punk was here too

Alina: yeah, they came to talk to you, but I had told them to come back at a later time *_sits back on the sofa*_

Vince: *_sits by her*_ you did the right thing considering that I don't like Punk

Alina: I know that you don't like Punk which is why I told him to go away *_goes back to texting_*

Vince: as you know, Punk has been getting help in order for him to beat Ryback

Alina: yes, I have noticed that

Vince: well I want you to find Ryback, and let him know that he will get the opportunity to face Punk again whenever he want

Alina: I don't know if I should tell him

Vince: I would tell him, but I don't have the time to do that

Alina: fine I will go find him and tell him *_stands up*_

Vince: thank you

Alina: whatever _*walks out*_

**Alina really didn't want to go look for Ryback, especially since she has been doing everything in her power to make sure he doesn't become WWE Champion. It wasn't because she didn't like Ryback; it was because she felt that he really didn't belong there. As she continued to look to Ryback, she ran into the last person she expected to see. **

Alina: what do you want?

John: *_smiles_* well if isn't my little sister

Alina: I have things to do, and one of them is not being bothered by you

John: being Vince's assistant is something you have been doing for a long time now

Alina: well I love my job, so I am going to do it as long as I want

John: I need to ask you something

Alina: what is it?

John: at TLC I seen you talking to AJ, and I want to know what you both were talking about

Alina: that is none of your business

John: did you have something to do with what AJ did to me?

Alina: I had nothing to do with that, so don't point a finger this way John

John: I have a feeling that you aren't telling the entire truth, and I am going to find out the truth

Dolph: *_walks up*_ Alina, we need to talk now *_looks at John_* so go away Cena

John: no, you go away Dolph

Alina: John, I will just talk to you later

John: fine, but be careful *_walks away_*

Alina: are you crazy? We are in public and you walked up while John was talking to me

Dolph: we need to have a meeting with everybody

Alina: Vince is here with me, and I am really working right now

Dolph: well this little plan that we got going on has Vickie mad at me

Alina: last time I checked you kissed AJ back so I had nothing to with that, and then you kissed her more than once

AJ: *_walks up*_ what is going on?

Alina: just make sure that everybody meets up in the conference room after Raw

Dolph: fine, we will be there *_grabs AJ hand and walks away*_

**Alina decided to continue to look for Ryback. She has been planning things behind people back with random superstars. She knows that she will never get caught because she doesn't plan on getting caught even if she has brought people down. As she continued to walk to finally spots Ryback talking to Kane and Daniel Bryan.**

Alina: *_walks to them_* hello boys

Daniel: well if it isn't the girlfriend of one of the Shield members

Alina: *_looks at Daniel_* don't you and Kane have somewhere you both are supposed to be

Kane: don't you have somewhere you are supposed to be

Alina: I was sent here to deliver a message to Ryback so can you both please go away

Daniel: fine we are leaving *_walks away with Kane_*

Ryback: *_looks at Alina_* what do you want?

Alina: why are you always so angry Skip?

Ryback: nobody has called me that in a long time

Alina: I know, but you were a funny guy when you were on NXT

Ryback: of course I was

Alina: anyway I have some good news for you

Ryback: what is it?

Alina: Vince said that you can face Punk again whenever you want

Ryback: for the championship?

Alina: yes for the WWE Championship

Ryback: tell him that I said thank you

Alina: no, do it yourself *_about to walk away*_

Ryback: *_grabs her arm*_ why do you hate me?

Alina: *_looks at him_* I don't hate you Skip

Ryback: then what is it?

Alina: you don't deserve anymore WWE Championship matches, and I am getting sick of seeing you in one of those matches

Ryback: I deserve every championship match that I had gotten

Alina: the only reason why you got your first championship match is because Cena gave you that match and you didn't earn it

Ryback: and I ended up getting screwed

Alina: *_smiles*_ you deserved it

Ryback: then I got screwed again at Survivor Series by your little boyfriend and his partners, and I am pretty sure that you had something to do with that

Alina: *_laughs_* I had nothing to do with that, but if I did I would have made sure that they got rid of you for good

Ryback: like that would have happen

Alina: I told you this once and I am going to tell you again; watch you're back at all-time *_walks away*_

**Of course Alina had nothing to do with the Shield attack on him at Survivor Series, but she did have something to do with Brad Maddox. As you can already tell Alina is a sneaky person, and she will do whatever she has to do to get what she wants. She doesn't care who you are and what you do because in the end she will get exactly what she wants.**

Alina: *_knocks on a door*_

Brad: *_opens the door_* hey Alina

Alina: *_walks into the room_* we need to talk

Brad: *_shuts the door and looks at Alina*_ about?

Alina: Ryback is allowed to have a WWE Championship match again Punk whenever he wants, and I don't want him to become WWE Champion

Brad: what does that have to do with me?

Alina: I can talk to Vince about letting you become the referee for that match

Brad: you are joking, right?

Alina: you did it before so why can't you do it again?

Brad: Ryback hates me and he is going to want to kill me if he sees me

Alina: he won't touch you

Brad: how do you know?

Alina: you will be referee and he can get disqualified if he touches you, and that is why I need you to be the special referee

Brad: you are trying to set me up to get hurt

Alina: I can make sure that the Shield protects you

Brad: why don't you just be the special guest referee?

Alina: *_thinks about it_* that isn't a bad idea

Brad: I knew you could think of something in that pretty little head of yours

Alina: well I should get going

Brad: are you really going to meet everybody in the conference room after Raw?

Alina: of course not; I'm not dumb enough to actually go there when I know that people are going to see us walking in the conference room and are going to wonder what is going on

Brad: anyway I have to referee for a match tonight

Alina: what match?

Brad: AJ vs. Vickie

Alina: I think it is time for somebody to beat AJ at her own game

Brad: what do you mean?

Alina: I am sick of AJ and she seems like she doesn't want to the listen to anything that I have to say, but I am going to give her a taste of her own medicine

Brad: text me the details later

Alina: you know that I will *_opens the door_* good luck tonight

Brad: thanks

Alina: *_walks out and shuts the door behind her* _

Kaitlyn: *_sitting on a crate with Layla_* this doesn't surprise me one bit

Alina: *_looks at them_* excuse me

Layla: seem to me that you are just like your best friend

Alina: what is that supposed to mean?

Kaitlyn: you both are sneaky, deceiving, and scandalous bitches

Alina: *_smiles*_ I know what I am, but what are you sweetheart?

Kaitlyn: I am next Divas Champion

Alina: *_laughs_* that is so funny

Layla: what is funny?

Alina: the fact that she thinks that she is actually going to beat Eve for the championship

Kaitlyn: I beat her before and I can beat her again

Alina: you both have never beaten Eve for the Divas Championship, and you both will never, and that cupcakes is real talk *_walks away_*

**Alina knew that she was making more enemies every time that she shows up on Raw, but she knew that she had the trust of most of them. Alina had the power of making you believe whatever it is that she tells you, and she can easily make all of your friends turn against you. As she starts to walk back to Vince's office, she realizes that she hasn't seen the one person that she really cares about. She knows that he is in the arena, but she just doesn't know where he is at. When she gets to Vince office she notices that there is a camera there, and somebody who she really doesn't get along with.**

Alina: Vince, what is going on?

Vince: *_looks at Alina_* Alina, you know Miz right?

Alina: how can I not know that jerk?

Miz: *_laughs_* very funny

Vince: I have to get going, but I will see you later Alina *_walks out*_

Alina: what do you want Miz?

Miz: I want to know something

Alina: what is it?

Miz: how do you feel about being a guest on MizTV?

Alina: why would I want to be a guest on your little show?

Miz: because you know that I will ask you questions that you will have no choice, but to tell the truth to

Alina: fine I will be on your little show

Miz: see you later tonight *_leaves*_

**As he walks out the camera man also walks out with him. Alina has no idea why she agreed to be on his show, but she knows that is isn't going to turn out good for her. She is really scared to be on his show, but she knows that somebody is going to pop up later, and she isn't going to like that one bit. **

{MizTV Segment}

Miz: my guest at this time is the very beautiful and smart assistance of Vince McMahon, so Alina please come on down

Alina makes it into the ring, and has a seat on one of the sofa's in the ring.

Miz: hey Alina

Alina: hey Miz

Miz: you are looking beautiful tonight

Alina: I know that I am, but thanks anyway

Miz: I am going to ask you some very simple questions, and I would appreciate it if you answer them honestly

Alina: *_stands up*_ ok ask away

Miz: are you really the little sister of John Cena?

Alina: what does that have to do with anything?

Miz: just answer the question sweetie

Alina: yes, he is my brother

Miz: ok just asking, but the main question I want to know is, did you have something to do with Shield attacks?

Alina: of course I had nothing to do with them

Miz: so far they have attacked every person that you don't like including me

Alina: news flash Miz, not that many people like you

Miz: I know that, but behind closed doors everybody knows that you spend your time around the Shield

Alina: so what?

Miz: so what? Why don't you just tell the world the truth about everything?

Alina: why don't you just do everybody a favor, and just shut the hell up?

Miz: it seems that I hit a nerve

**John Cena music begins to play, and Alina begins to wonder why the hell he is coming out to the ring. **

John: *_gets in the rings and puts his arm around Alina's shoulder*_ Miz, leave her alone

Miz: John, this has nothing to do with you, but it can be about you

John: what are you talking about?

Miz: it could be that Alina set you up

John: *_steps away from Alina_* what is he talking about?

Alina: I have no idea

Miz: at TLC, Alina you were having a conversation with AJ, and I am pretty sure that it had something to do with Cena

Alina: that is where you are wrong, that conversation had nothing to with John

John: what were you two talking about then?

Alina: why don't you both just mind your own damn business? *_drops the mic, gets out the ring, and starts walking up the ramp*_

**The Shield goes into the ring, and starts to attack the Miz, John Cena, and destroy MizTV setup.**

**Alina decided to stand at the top of the ramp and watch the Shield destroy everything. She knew that she shouldn't be right there, but she had couldn't miss the destruction that they were causing. She loved when they destroyed everything, because it was an awesome thing. She debated on whether or not if she should go to the ring, but she decided that it was better if she didn't. When the Shield finally stops their attack, she notices that Seth had winked at her, and she liked that she now knew where they are going to be at. As the Shield exits the ring, and goes through the crowd, Alina decides to head backstage. Alina walked around backstage liked nothing happen, but she could feel eyes on her as she walked. Nobody had the courage to walk up to her, and ask her what was that about, but she knew that they wanted to. She had to make sure that she got to a secluded place in the arena to get where the Shield and she didn't need anybody following, so she decided to turn down and empty hallway. As she continued to walk down that hallway, she realizes that she made a mistake taking that way because she saw somebody who she didn't want to run into. **

Punk: *_leaning against the wall_* if it isn't little Alina again

Alina: *_stops walking and looks at him_* what do you want Punk?

Punk: well I thought about what you said earlier, and I want to take you up on that offer

Alina: *_smiles_* really?

Punk: *_smiles_* yeah

Alina: *_hugs him tight_* thank you

Punk: ok, you are choking me

Alina: *_pulls away from him*_ sorry about that

Punk: so what can I do for you?

Alina: I want to be the special referee in your match against Ryback

Punk: I don't have a match against Ryback any time soon

Alina: you will soon, and I want you to request me as the special guest referee

Punk: why do you want to be the special referee?

Alina: Ryback doesn't deserve anymore championship matches, and his next one will be his last one for a long time and I want to make sure that he doesn't win it

Punk: you don't think I can beat him?

Alina: yes, considering that he always gets the upper hand against you

Punk: fine you have yourself a deal *_sticks his hand out for her to shake_*

Alina: *_shakes his hand_* anything you need just let me know *_tried to take her hand out of his hand*_

Punk: *_holding unto her hand_* how about you hang out with me after the show? *_smiles_*

Alina: *_smiles_* I would love to

Punk: good *_drops her hand_* are you planning things with AJ?

Alina: whatever AJ and I had planned is all in the past

Punk: so you aren't helping her get the attention she wants anymore?

Alina: let's just say that AJ Lee is going to get a taste of her own medicine very soon

Punk: you mean like what Brad Maddox had did to her earlier tonight?

Alina: what did he do?

Punk: he had screwed her over

Alina: *_smiles*_ that's a start, and I am pretty sure that she was furious about it

Punk: you have no idea

Alina: well I have to keep moving, but I will see you later

Punk: just meet me in the parking lot

Alina: will do *_smiles and walks away_*

**It really is no secret that Alina likes Punk, but everybody doesn't know that. Punk is a guy that is looking for respect in the WWE, and he will do whatever he has to do to get the respect that he deserves. She liked that about him, and she knows that she can help. As Alina walks into a room, she realizes that maybe she should break up with Seth before things get bad, but she doesn't really want.**

Seth: hey, I have been waiting on you *_sitting in a chair*_

Alina: I was talking to somebody about something *_looks around*_ where is everybody?

Seth: they apparently got hungry

Alina: _*looks at Seth_* you know they are going to accuse me of your boys attack on Cena and Miz?

Seth: no they aren't

Alina: I didn't even bother to go backstage when y'all were doing what y'all wanted to do

Seth: that happens when you date somebody like me

Alina: I knew that from the beginning, and I don't care what they accuse me of

Seth: I would have called you earlier, and told you where we were, but I got distracted

Alina: *_mumbles_*seems like is happening a lot

Seth: what did you say?

Alina: it was nothing

Seth: *_stands up_* why does it seem like you have been keeping your distance from me lately?

Alina: in this business I have to do what I have to do, and so do you

Seth: what are you saying?

Alina: we need to lay low

Seth: so you don't want to be send in public with anymore *_starting to get mad_*

Alina: what are you getting mad about?

Seth: just tell me the truth

Alina: I just have something plan that I plan on doing on national television, and now is not the time for me to have attention drawn to me

Seth: so you want people to think that we broke up?

Alina: yes, and that would make things easier for us

Seth: how?

Alina: everybody thinks that I am the reason that you three are attacking people, and I'm really not; so if they think that we broke up then the people I really don't like will think that they are safe, and you can surprise the hell out of them

Seth: *_thinks about it and smiles_* you really are smart

Alina: *_smiles_* of course I am

Seth: what are you doing after the show?

Alina: *_lies_* I am going to start putting my plan into action

Seth: what do you mean?

Alina: I am going to take the first plane back to Connecticut so I can talk to the WWE Board of Directors

Seth: about?

Alina: I want to be the special guest referee for the next Ryback vs. CM Punk match

Seth: why?

Alina: because it would be fun to do, and I just want to be in the ring for once

Seth: ok, give me a call when you make

Alina: I will *_kisses his cheek and leaves_*

**She couldn't tell Seth about hanging out with Punk because he will think that she would be cheating on him. She can always cheat on him, and he will never find out, but she won't do that to him. She loves him, but she isn't madly in love with him. She didn't exactly lie to him because she does plan on meeting with the Board of Directors, but her plan doesn't leave until tomorrow morning. Alina had gone back to Vince's office to get her stuff so she can meet Punk in the parking lot. When she got to the parking lot, she notices that a lot of people were leaving earlier than they normally did. She didn't know what car was Punk's rental car, but she really didn't car. Punk had decided to come out the building after ten minutes, and she was glad to see him. **

Punk: *_walks to his rental car*_ how long have you been out here?

Alina: *_also walks to the rental car_* just only about ten minutes

Punk: I would have come soon, but I had to talk to Paul about something

Alina: ok, so where are we going?

Punk: we are going to back to my hotel room, and just talk and watch a movie

Alina: I don't know

Punk: relax; I won't do anything that you don't want me to do

Alina: so you would do whatever I tell you

Punk: I would do anything for woman that I like

Alina: so now you like me

Punk: I have always liked you

Alina: then I guess that the feeling is mutual

Punk: *_smiles*_ let's get out of here before somebody reports back to your boyfriend

Alina: *_lies_* he isn't my boyfriend anymore so you have nothing to worry about

Punk: that definitely makes things a whole lot better *_gets in the car*_

Alina: *_laughs and get in the car*_

**As Punk began to drive out the parking lot, she starts to feel like maybe this could be the start of a whole new relationship for her. She knows that it is wrong, but you can't help you like and who you don't like. Alina knows that day is going to come when she will have to face the truth, and pick between Seth and Punk. She already knows who she is going to pick, but it was all a matter of time. When they got to the hotel, she noticed that Punk's room is next door to Cena, and that can mean trouble for her. **

Alina: *_standing outside Punk's room door_* why is your room next to Cena?

Punk: *_leaning on the door_* I didn't book the room sweetheart

Alina: you should tell them not to give you a room next to Cena because that could be bad for the both of us

Punk: what could be bad is you standing outside my door, so why don't you come in?

Alina: fine I would come in, but you better not touch me unless I want you to touch me

Alina walks into the room, and throws her purse unto the table.

Punk: *_shuts the door and smiles*_ we both know that you want me to touch you *_throws his bags on the floor*_

Alina: Punk, let's be realistic here _*turns around and looks at him_* you didn't really invite me back to your room in order to watch some little movie and talk

Punk: *_smirks*_

Alina: you obviously want to have sex, and that's not going to happen

Punk: why is that?

Alina: business comes first before pleasure, so until I get what I want then you will get what you want

Punk: *_walks closer to her*_ I know you want something more than being special guest referee

Alina: you are exactly right

Punk: so what do you want?

Alina: I want a good time with you

Punk: *_puts his arms around her waist_* you can get that tonight, sweetheart

Alina: *_smirks*_ I know what I can get tonight, but like I said before business before pleasure

Punk: when does Ryback plan on challenging me to a match?

Alina: soon, and if you don't request me to be the referee then I will just have to go to plan B *gets out of his grip*

Punk: and what exactly is your plan B?

Alina: *_grabs her purse off the table*_ that is for me to know, and for you to find out

Punk: where are you going?

Alina: I have someone else that I need to do business with

Punk: so you sleep with every guy that you do business with

Alina: no just you Phil

Punk: just make sure you come back here later *_holds up his room key_* I will still be here

Alina: *_grabs the key and smiles_* of course I will be back *_walks to the door*_

Punk: be careful out there

Alina: I always am *_walks out the door and shuts the door behind her*_

John: *_leaning against his door_* I knew that I heard you go in there

Alina: *_doesn't look at him_* so you are spying on me now Cena

John: I want to know the truth about everything

Alina: *_turns and looks at him_* ok, what do you want to know?

John: did you have something to with what happen tonight?

Alina: of course not, but like always you had no business being in the ring at that moment in time

John: I went out there to help you

Alina: John, when I started being Vince's assistant at nineteen I had no problem with you protecting me, but I am twenty-three, and I no longer need you to protect me

John: you are getting yourself mix in with the wrong people, and I don't like it one bit

Alina: well those people are helping my career unlike you

John: what are you talking about?

Alina: getting involved with AJ was the stupidest thing that you have ever done

John: that was a mistake

Alina: it was a mistake since the beginning

John: can you at least tell me what you and AJ were talking about?

Alina: there are some things that you don't need to know, and that is one of them

John: are you ever going to tell me?

Alina: no because it isn't important _*walks away*_

**She wasn't lying when she said that it wasn't important because it just wasn't. He wanted to tell John, but it wasn't the right moment to tell especially with the Royal Rumble coming up. Alina also knew that Ryback would challenge Punk for a match at the Royal Rumble that is a perfect moment for her. She finally makes it to the room that she was going to. **

Alina: *_knocks on a door_*

Dolph: *_opens the door_* where were you?

Alina: *_walks into the room_* is there anyone else here?

Dolph: *_shuts the door and looks at her_* no, it is just me

Alina: did you see what Brad did to AJ?

Dolph: yes I saw, I need to know what is going on

Alina: I plan on giving AJ Lee a taste of her own medicine, and I need your help to do that

Dolph: what do you mean?

Alina: AJ uses people to get to the top, and all you have to do is use her to get where you need to be

Dolph: how am I going to do that?

Alina: forget it, I can't think of anything

Dolph: what exactly do you plan on doing?

Alina: I am going to get AJ her first ever Divas Championship match

Dolph: Eve is your best friend

Alina: duh, I know that

Dolph: so why would you want her to go against someone crazy?

Alina: let's just say that AJ Lee will never be Divas Champion *_smiles*_

Dolph: do you plan on putting your career on the line?

Alina: if it comes to it then I will

Dolph: you are crazy

Alina: *_smiles*_ I know

Dolph: exactly how are you going to get AJ her first ever Divas title match?

Alina: I will talk Vickie into letting AJ go against Kaitlyn for a #1 contenders match and I can assure you that AJ will win

Dolph: as long as neither of you bring me down then I am ok with the plan

Alina: trust me I won't bring you down with me

Dolph: when you first approach about a deal, I thought you were an idiot, but I guess you aren't at all

Alina: I have other people to speak to so I will see you later

Dolph: who else are you working with?

Alina: I'm not going to tell you that, so don't ask

Dolph: when is the next time that I will see you?

Alina: next week on Raw, but if you need anything just give me call *_leaves_*

**Alina wasn't sure if she really would show up to Raw next week, but she did know that she would still have to meet with the WWE Board of Directors. It isn't something that she enjoys doing, but it is something that has been done. When Alina got back to Punk's room, she noticed that he was already sleep, so she sat on the couch, and called somebody.**

Alina: *_on the phone_* I am just going to head there in the morning instead of tonight

Seth: so where are you sleeping?

Alina: I actually got my own hotel room

Seth: why don't you come to my hotel room, and you can stay with me?

Alina: I don't feel like leaving my hotel room

Seth: fine, I don't care

Alina: why are you always acting like this?

Seth: because I just want to see my girlfriend who obviously doesn't want to see me

Alina: maybe we just need a break from spending time with each other

Seth: take all the time you want because I am done until you figure what you really want

Alina: fine, bye *_hangs up mad*_

Punk: *_sits up in the bed*_ who were you just on the phone with?

Alina: *_goes and get in the bed with him_* it was nobody

Punk: *_lays back down_* I don't like you lying to me

Alina: *_turns away from him*_ goodnight Punk

Punk: we will talk about this again

Alina: right now I just want to sleep, so can we please do that

Punk: fine, good night Alina *_closes his eyes_*


	2. TheMeeting

**Alina sat in the waiting room of WWE Headquarters because she has a meeting with the WWE Board of Directors. She really doesn't want to be there, but she knew that she had to do what she has to do. Alina debated on whether or not she should just go to Vince's office, and ask him for help. It was already bad enough that she woke up in the arms of the WWE Champion CM Punk, but Seth had broken up with her the night before. She liked the fact the Punk had agreed to work with her, but she didn't necessary like the fact that they were getting close to each other. She even told him that business comes before pleasure, but she is starting to put pleasure before business. Finally, Alina just decided to go to Vince's office, and get him to talk to the Board for her. When she gets to Vince office, she notices that Stephanie is there. Alina and Stephanie don't really get along because Stephanie feels that Alina should have finished college before becoming Vince's assistant.**

Alina: *_knocks on the door*_Vince, can I talk to you about something?

Vince: _*looks at Alina*_ of course Alina, come in and have a seat

Alina goes and take the seat next to Stephanie.

Stephanie: hello Alina

Alina: hey Stephanie

Vince: what did you want to talk to me about?

Alina: I think that you should let Punk pick the stipulation for his match against Ryback

Stephanie: Punk doesn't have match with Ryback coming up anytime soon

Alina: actually your dad said that Ryback can have a match against Punk any place and time that he want, and I really think that Punk should be allowed to choose the match stipulation

Vince: why would I let Punk do that?

Alina: considering that he is WWE Champion, and I really think that he should be allowed to pick the stipulation if Ryback chooses the place and time for the match

Vince: Alina, I will think about it

Alina: I really do think that you should just say yes to it because I know that the Board would agree to it

Stephanie: what does the Board have to do with anything?

Alina: if I take this to the Board then they will overthrow your decision Sir

Vince: like I said before, I will consider it

Stephanie: so you can go away now

Alina: actually there is something else that I want to discuss with you

Vince: what is it Alina?

Alina: as you both know, my best friend is the Divas Champion Eve, and I feel that it is best if we give her a Divas Championship match at the Royal Rumble

Stephanie: you want to give your best friend a match

Vince: Steph let her talk

Alina: she has been facing the same opponents for the Divas title so I feel that she should get new opponents

Vince: who do you have in mind?

Alina: I was thinking that since AJ has been getting a lot of attention then you should give her a shot at the Divas title or maybe even Tamina

Vince: *_smiles*_ good idea

Alina: *_smiles*_ thanks

Stephanie: did you talk to anyone else about this idea?

Alina: no, I didn't

Vince: *_stands up*_ I am going to take your ideas to the Board and see what they have to say

Alina: thank you so much

Vince: don't thank me yet *_walks out*_

Stephanie: _*stands up*_ what exactly are you trying to do little girl?

Alina: _*stands up and smiles*_ I am not trying to do anything, but make the WWE a little better

Stephanie: I know that you are up to something, and I am going to find out what it is

Alina: Stephanie, I have been working for your dad since I was 19, and I have did nothing wrong for you to not trust me

Stephanie: I never said that I didn't trust you

Alina: you are making it seem like you don't trust me

Stephanie: I trust you, but I don't like the fact that you are planning things behind my father's back

Alina: I'm not planning anything behind his back

Stephanie: then what were you talking to AJ Lee about?

Alina: why does everybody want to what we talked about?

Stephanie: because you could have easily had something to do with what she did to John

Alina: fine I will tell you what we talk about

Stephanie: ok, tell me

Alina: I clearly told her to stay away from John, and move on to someone bigger and better because I knew she was going to betray John, but I didn't expect that she would do it that night

Stephanie: did you really tell her that?

Alina: yes I did

Stephanie: but you don't even like John

Alina: I may not like him, but I still care about him, and he is still my brother

Stephanie: I believe you, but why would you consider AJ for the Divas Championship

Alina: because I know that she can't be Eve *_smiles*_

Stephanie: _*smiles*_ you can be so devious and I like it

Alina: thanks, but I really should get going

Stephanie: were you really planning on going to the Board of Directors?

Alina: yes

Stephanie: why?

Alina: I have learned that in the WWE you have to do whatever you have to do in order for you to get exactly what you want

Stephanie: I am guessing that you also talked to CM Punk and Paul Heyman about this

Alina: I talked to CM Punk, but it wasn't about this

Stephanie: what about Seth?

Alina: what about him?

Stephanie: is he going to be involved in this?

Alina: Seth and I are no longer together, so I don't care what he gets involved in

Stephanie: sorry about the break up

Alina: its ok, I am moving on to bigger and better things, and you have to get rid of your past in order to that

Stephanie: what do you mean?

Alina: I am leaving Seth behind, and moving on to someone better

Stephanie: good luck with that

Alina: luck is for losers Stephanie *_walks out the office*_

**Alina didn't exactly tell Stephanie the whole truth in that office. She knew that if she told Stephanie the whole truth then she would probably report it back to Vince, or the COO Triple H and that would mess up everything. Also she told AJ that at TLC, but she also told AJ something else, and she isn't going to share that part of the information with anybody. **


	3. Saturday Night

**Alina had decided to spend her Saturday night with Natalya and Eve. She didn't see anything wrong with it especially since they are friends. Alina knows that she should spend her Saturday night planning to get rid of AJ, but she needs to go out and have fun. Natalya and Eve had decided to take her to a club where apparently just about every WWE superstar and diva was. She wasn't that comfortable being there with all of them, but she sat at the bar anyway. She didn't want to drink alcohol just in case something happens to her. While she sat at the bar, she notices that Seth was there and he had a girl with him. Alina wanted to leave when she saw that, but she decided to stay. **

Alina: _*sitting at the bar drinking a diet coke*_

Eve: *sitting in the seat next to her* I am sorry about bringing you here

Alina: it's ok, I don't mind being here

Eve: I am going to go find Natalya so we can leave

Alina: ok, I will still be right here when you get back

Eve: ok _*leaves to find Natalya*_

AJ: _*sits next to Alina*_ I seen that you came here with Eve

Alina: _*looks at AJ*_ yeah I did, is that a problem

AJ: no it isn't a problem, but you should be careful with who you get involve with

Alina: what exactly do you want?

AJ: I know that everybody is questioning you about what we talked about at TLC, and now they probably are going to question what we are talking about now

Alina: I can easily tell people what we talked about right here

AJ: but you can't tell them what we talked about at TLC

Alina: and what exactly did we talk about?

AJ: we discussed the fact that you like Punk when you are dating Seth

Alina: yeah we discussed that, but that doesn't matter considering that we are no longer together

AJ: I noticed that

Alina: we discussed the fact that you shouldn't betray John, but you did it anyway

AJ: like I would ever listen to you

Alina: you should have listen to me when I told you not to go to dinner with him, but you didn't

AJ: I'm glad that I did because now I am bigger than I ever was before *smiles*

Alina: *laughs* no you are just the biggest slut in the WWE

AJ: you are just mad that I get to wrestle, and you are stuck getting coffee for the big man *smirks*

Alina: at least I'm not blowing almost every WWE Superstar *smirks*

AJ: *stands up* do you want to repeat that?

Alina: *stands up and gets in AJ's face* Ms. Lee you better watch your back because I can make your very difficult for you

AJ: *smirks* I will love to see you try

Alina: *smiles* you might not want to test me little girl

AJ: last time I check I am older than you

Alina: last time I check you are dumber than me as well

AJ: I know you very well Alina

Alina: really?

AJ: yeah, so whatever you got plan you might want to change it

Alina: I don't have anything plan yet sweetheart, but you might want to watch your back

AJ: what are you going to do? Attack me from behind or screw me out of a match again?

Alina: let's just say that your time in the WWE is very limited *smiles*

Eve: *walks up* Nattie is going to stay, but are you ready to go?

Alina: yeah, I am done here anyway *turns around to walk away*

AJ: *grabs Alina's arm* what did you mean by that?

Alina: *turns around and pushes AJ* don't you ever touch me again

Everybody stops dancing and watches them.

AJ: and you don't touch me *pushes Alina*

Alina: *attacks AJ*

Eve: ok that is enough *pulls Alina off of AJ*

Dolph: *comes and hold AJ back*

AJ: *yells* you better watch your back *tries to get out of Dolph's grip*

Alina: *calms down and smiles* like I said before, your time is ticking so you better watch out *gets out of Eve's grip and leaves*

Seth: *runs after Alina*

Alina just wanted to get out of that club as fast as she could. She didn't like the fact that AJ came and talked to her while she was just trying to enjoy herself. She doesn't usually attack people, but AJ put her hands on her first, and she just had to make sure that she didn't put her hands on her ever again. Alina really hopes that AJ gets that Divas Championship match because things are going to turn out terrible for her. She really tried to get to the car as fast as she can, but as usual somebody has to stop her from doing what she wants.

Seth: what was all of that about in there?

Alina: *looks at him* why do you care?

Seth: I still care about you

Alina: I don't want you to care about me, so just go away

Seth: no matter what you tell me, I am going to care about you all the time, and I am going to protect you

Alina: why does everybody want to protect me? What can you possibly protect me from?

Seth: people like AJ are going to try to get you out of the business

Alina: I'm not worrying about that ever happening

Seth: right, you know how to get rid people before they can get rid of you

Alina: what I do is my business

Seth: since we are no longer dating, are you going to go after the Shield now?

Alina: you know that I wouldn't do that

Seth: there are a lot of things that I obviously don't know about you

Alina: like what?

Seth: like I didn't know you would move on to CM Punk the same day that we broke up

Alina: I am not discussing that with you, so just go back to your little one night stand

Seth: she isn't a one night stand, Alina

Alina: I really don't care what she is

Nattie: *walks up with Eve* Lina, are you ready to go?

Alina: yeah, I am done here *gets in the car*

Nattie: *looks at Seth* just leave her alone for once

Seth: I will leave her alone whenever she finally decides the have a conversation with me without running away

Nattie: I was just trying to warn you *goes and get in the car*

Eve: Seth, just give her some time and she will talk to you

Seth: thanks Eve *walks away*

Eve: *gets in the car*

**On the way back to the hotel Nattie and Eve kept asking Alina what happen between her and AJ. She wanted to tell them, but right now she needed to focus on better things than AJ. She knows that Vince is going to hear about what happen at the club, and well she plans on telling him the truth. She also knows that she going to watch out for AJ. When they got back to the hotel, Alina decided to go see Punk instead of going back to her own room because she didn't feel like being bothered by people.**

Alina: *knocks on Punk's door*

Lita: *opens the door* hey

Alina: hey, is Punk here?

Lita: no, he had to go to his car to get something

Alina: well, can you let him know that I came by?

Lita: of course, it's Alina right?

Alina: yeah, that is my name *fake smiles*

Lita: you are Cena's little sister

Alina: are you and Punk back together?

Lita: no, not yet anyway

Alina: so you both are planning on getting back together

Lita: I am, but I don't know about him

Punk: *walks up with a bag* Alina, what are you doing here?

Alina: I came to talk, but I see that you have company

Punk: yeah, Lita decided to come visit me

Alina: *fake smiles* that is fantastic

Punk: we are about to watch a movie, and you come join us if you want

Lita: I am pretty sure that Alina has something else to do

Alina: she is right; I have to see my boyfriend

Punk: boyfriend?

Alina: yeah I have a new boyfriend

Lita: does he work for the WWE?

Alina: yes he is

Punk: well who is it?

Alina: Brad and I are now dating, so I should get going

Punk: *frowns* are you being serious right now?

Alina: yes, and I am going to go see him right now *walks away quickly*

Alina had no idea why she had decided to call Brad into this. He was just the first name that had pop in her head, and now she has to go convince him to be her fake boyfriend. She hopes that he agrees to it before Punk's finds out the truth.

Alina: *knocks on Brad's door*

Brad: *opens the door* it is after midnight, and you are knocking on my door

Alina: *walks into the room* you aren't doing anything *looks around and sees someone she wasn't expecting to see* what are you doing here?

Layla: *stands up* I could ask you the same thing

Alina: *turns to Brad* care to explain this to me

Brad: Layla and I are dating

Alina: when were you going to tell me?

Brad: I would have told you sooner, but you just have a lot of things going on

Alina: now I feel like an idiot after what I told Punk

Brad: what did you tell Punk?

Layla: Brad I am still here

Alina: *turns to Layla* can you just shut up so I can explain this to him?

Layla: excuse me?

Brad: Lay just give me a moment

Layla: fine *sits back on the couch*

Brad: what did you tell Punk?

Alina: I told him that you were my new boyfriend

Layla: what?

Brad: why did you call my name?

Alina: he was there with Lita, and I was like I have to go see my new boyfriend, Lita asked who it was and your name was the first name that I thought of

Layla: you should have called someone else name

Alina: and Maddox should have told me that he wasn't single

Brad: what are you going to do?

Alina: I am just going to stay away from Punk for a while

Brad: how are you going to do that with the Royal Rumble coming up soon?

Alina: gosh, I will figure it out *starts walking towards the door*

Layla: I don't you should go anywhere alone

Alina: I will be fine *walks out the door*

**When Alina had walked out of Brad's hotel room, she realizes that for the first time ever, she can't think of anything to get her out of the situation that she is in. She can't stay away from Punk like she wanted to do at first because Ryback is going to ask for a match soon. Alina decided to visit somebody else in the hotel. She knows that this person is going to be surprise to see her, but she doesn't care. When Alina get to the door, she notices that a few WWE superstars where standing in the hallway just 4 doors down, and they are probably wondering what she is doing.**

Alina: *knocks on a door*

Ryback: *opens the door* what are you doing?

Alina: I came to see you of course *walks into the room*

Ryback: why?

Alina: can you shut the door before somebody walks by?

Ryback: *shuts the door* you never answer my question

Alina: Ryback, I just want to put the past behind us, and start over

Ryback: really?

Alina: yeah, I realized that you aren't that bad, and I want us to be friends

Ryback: what is the catch?

Alina: there is no catch *sits on the bed* I am just trying to make peace around here

Ryback: fine

Alina: Can I sleep here for the night because I really don't want to go back to my hotel room?

Ryback: what is wrong with your hotel room?

Alina: I am sharing a room with Eve and I am sure that she is going to call Rener soon, so I want to go to sleep without hearing their conversation

Ryback: fine you can sleep here

Alina: I will take the sofa so you can have your bed *stands up*

Ryback: no you take the bed

Alina: the sofa looks more comfortable so I going to take the sofa *walks over to the sofa and sits on it*

Ryback: people are going to wonder why you came to my hotel room

Alina: what would you tell them?

Ryback: I would tell them whatever I feel like telling them, and what would you tell them?

Alina: I would tell them that we are now dating

Ryback: why would you do that?

Alina: because it will throw people off and I can help you in this business

Ryback: how can you help me?

Alina: I am sleepy so I am going to go to sleep *lies down*

Ryback: just make sure that you are out of here in the morning

Alina: good night Skip *closes her eyes*

Ryback: good night Alina

Alina: *opens her eyes and looks at him* Skip, can I ask you something?

Ryback: sure

Alina: *sits up* when do you plan on challenging CM Punk for a match?

Ryback: I am going to be in the Royal Rumble, but I also want a match against him at the Royal Rumble

Alina: so you are going to challenge him that match Monday

Ryback: yes I am

Alina: good luck *lies back down*

Ryback: what are you saying good luck for?

Alina: good luck with your match against Punk *fake smiles*

Ryback: thanks

Alina: no problem *closes her eyes*


	4. The Monday Before RR

**Alina was lying down on the sofa in Vince office after he gave her a little speech about fighting in public. She understood why he gave her the speech because in public she is sort of representing him, but he did tell her that he is proud of her. She was happy that she made him proud, and that the Board agreed with her ideas, but she was a little mad that Punk might be back with Lita. She doesn't want that to happen because that can sort of ruin everything**.

Alina: _*thinking with her eyes closed*_

Punk: _*walks into the room*_ Alina, we need to talk

Alina: _*opens her eyes*_ I really don't feel like talking to anyone

Punk: you should know that you will be the referee for WWE Championship match at the Royal Rumble

Alina: ok, good

Punk: it would have been great if you would have come out there when I had made the announcement

Alina: well I am sorry that I missed it, but can you just go away now?

Punk: are you mad at me or something?

Alina: I am just not in the mood to talk to anybody

Punk: fine, I am going to go, but I need to know where your loyalty lies

Alina: what do you mean?

Punk: I heard that you had spent the night in Ryback's room Saturday night

Alina: yeah I did, was that a problem for you? _*sits up*_

Punk: yes it is a problem

Alina: please explain to me how it is a problem

Punk: considering that you came to me with a plan against Ryback, but you go and spend the night with him

Alina: what I do is my business, not yours

Punk: I really thought that we had some sort of loyalty establish

Alina: we do, but I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody else for that matter

Eve: _*walks into the room* _Alina, you need to explain something to me

Alina: can I ever get any alone time?

Punk: you can once you tell me where we stand

Eve: you both can discuss whatever kind of relationship that you both have, but I need to know something

Alina: what is it Eve?

Eve: Vince told me that it was your idea to put me in a match against AJ

Alina: yeah it was my idea

Eve: you are supposed to be my best friend, but you suggest that I get put in a match against AJ for my Divas title

Alina: everything would be fine, so just relax for a moment

Eve: how can I?

Alina: I have everything plan so you have nothing to worry about

Eve: you better _*leaves*_

Alina: *looks at Punk* shouldn't you be with Lita

Punk: are you jealous?

Alina: why would I be jealous of whatever is going between you two?

Punk: maybe because you want me all to yourself

Alina: don't flatter yourself Punk, but can you please leave?

Punk: how do you plan on calling the match at the RR?

Alina: how ever I feel like it?

Josh Matthews and Stu walk in

Josh: Alina, do you mind if we can do an interview?

Alina: sure

Punk: we will talk about this later _*leaves*_

Josh: are you ready?

Alina: I am ready whenever you are ready

Stu: ok, we are now live

Josh: ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Alina

The Audience cheers and boos.

Alina: thanks for having me

Josh: earlier tonight, CM Punk name you the special guest referee for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble

Alina: *smiles* I am honored that he picked me

Josh: we know that you are close to CM Punk, so does that mean that you will be calling the match in his favor

Alina: I am friends with CM Punk, but _*gets interrupted*_

Dolph: _*walks up*_ but you warm Ryback's bed up at night

Alina: _*laughs_* no I don't, but we all know that AJ does more than warm your bed up at night

Dolph: maybe she does, but let's face the facts Alina, we both know that you want me _*smirks*_

Alina: yeah, I want you to go to hell

Dolph: why don't you just answer Josh question? We all know that you would rather have Ryback win instead of Punk

Alina: as a matter of fact, I am going to call the match down the middle

Dolph: you are such a liar

Alina: why don't you just run back to AJ? BTW tell her that I said congratulations on the getting a match at the Royal Rumble

Stu: _*cuts the camera off*_ good job guys _*leaves with Josh Matthews*_

Alina: _*turns to Dolph a little mad*_ what the hell was that Dolph?

Dolph: what the hell are you doing spending the night with Ryback?

Alina: I didn't want to go back to my room, so I spent the night with Ryback

Dolph: did you both sleep together?

Alina: no you fucking maroon

Dolph: watch your language little girl

Alina: I don't normally swear, but you people are starting to get on my nerves around here; I can barely sleep at night, and I can't even think straight

Dolph: maybe you should take a break

Alina: I will take a break once everything is completed

Dolph: everything might not be completed until somebody is dead

Alina: only if it has to get that far

Dolph: I thought AJ was crazy, but you are crazier than her _*leaves*_

Alina: _*sits down smiling*_

**She knew it was wrong to tell Dolph something like that, but she wasn't lying. She would do whatever it is to get her plan finished because she really didn't care anymore. Alina didn't understand why it is such a big deal on how she is going to call the match. At the Royal Rumble, Alina is determine to get her spot light, and she will do it the way she wants to do it.**


	5. Royal Rumble

Tonight is the Royal Rumble at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Ga. Every superstar and diva is in the arena, and so are Vince, Alina, Triple H, and Stephanie. Triple H and Stephanie decided to come so they can spend some time with Vince, but Alina knew why they really came. They came to make sure that she does the right thing tonight in the match against Punk and Ryback, but she is going to do what she thinks is the right thing.

Alina: *standing in front of a mirror*

Punk: *behind her* you look hot for a referee

Alina: *turns around* what do you want Phil?

Punk: I want to know how you really plan on calling the match tonight

Alina: I'm not going to tell you, but you should be in for a big surprise tonight

Punk: you mean like what you did to AJ earlier tonight

Alina: *smiles* actually Brad Maddox did that, and not me

Punk: but I am pretty sure that you pushed him to screw AJ out of her Divas Championship match tonight

Alina: I got AJ what she wanted, and I got Eve what she wanted so it was a win-win situation

Punk: will this end up being a win-win situation by the end of the night?

Alina: Punk, all you had to do was get me into the match, and I will never have sex with you

Punk: *smirks* I don't want sex from you anymore

Alina: what exactly do you want?

Punk: I want you to call the match in my favor

Alina: seriously?

Punk: *smiles* a deal is a deal Alina

Alina: *fake smiles* I will call the match in your favor, but it will be up to you on how you plan on winning it

Punk: what is that supposed to mean?

Alina: all I am going to do is count 1, 2, 3

Punk: that is all I expect you to do *walks away*

Alina: *turns back to the mirror*

Stephanie: *walks out from behind the mirror* hello

Alina: *looks at Stephanie nervous* how long have you been standing there?

Stephanie: long enough to know that you are going screw Ryback

Alina: *smiles* I'm not going to screw Ryback, Stephanie

Stephanie: but you just said that you are going to rule the match in Punk's favor

Alina: I also said that I am going to count to 3, but that doesn't mean that it will be for him

Stephanie: what do you have plan little girl?

Alina: why does everybody think that I have a plan behind everything? I am going to go out there tonight, and do exactly what I think is the right thing to do

Stephanie: what exactly is the right thing to do?

Alina: *smiles* just watch the match, and you will find out *walks out*

Punk vs. Ryback

Mostly during the match, Ryback has been getting the upper hand on Punk. Paul Hayman got involved, but Alina sent him to the back. So far during the match, Alina has been fair and partial, and she is actually calling the match down the middle. Now Punk is finally starting to get the upper hand. Punk has Ryback set up for the GTS, but Alina hits him down low. Everybody was shock when this happen. Punk goes down, and Ryback just stands there. Alina stands in the corner smiling. "I guess Alina really is on Ryback's side for this match," stated Michael Cole. Ryback sets Punk up so he can finish him. Ryback move was successful, and now Ryback is covering Punk for the pin, but Alina isn't doing the count. Ryback stands up and goes over to Alina. It seems that they both are arguing, so she kicks him in the nuts. Punk is up and hits the GTS on Ryback. Alina does the three count, and Punk is still your WWE Champion. Alina takes the WWE title, and drops it into the middle of the ring. Punk is now standing in front of her, but Alina ends up slapping him right in the face, and she just walk out the ring, and goes backstage.

Alina: *sitting on a crate smiling*

Vince: *walks up* I see that you are happy with what you did out there

Alina: *looks at Vince* are you going to give me a speech on why I shouldn't have done that?

Vince: no I'm not Alina

Alina: what is it?

Vince: was that your plan all along?

Alina: *smile fades* Vincent, you once told me that in order for me to get what I want that I have to do it myself

Vince: I am aware that I said that

Alina: I went out there tonight, and I did what I wanted myself

Vince: what did you want?

Alina: I wanted to be notice, and not put in the dark any more than I have already been

Vince: so you want to wrestle?

Alina: I want to be more than just your assistant Vince, and I want everybody to show me a little bit more respect

Vince: what do you mean?

Alina: all people see me as is some little girl that became your assistant at 19, or that I am John Cena's little sister, or the ex-girlfriend of Seth Rollins

Vince: nobody sees you like that Alina

Alina: yes they do, and I am sick of it

Vince: so tell me what you want

Alina: I don't know what I want anymore, but I do want to thank you for everything Vince

Vince: you are thanking me like you are going to quit or something

Alina: *looks down*

Vince: are you quitting?

Alina: *looks up at him* I'm not quitting Vince, but I do want a break from everything and everybody

Vince: you got it

Alina: seriously?

Vince: yeah, you deserve a break, and I am going to give it to you

Alina: *jumps off the crate and hugs him* thank you so much

Vince: *pulls away from her* you can take as long as you want *walks away*

Alina: *sits back on the crate and smiles*

John: *walks up* hey sis

Alina: hey bro and good luck tonight

John: thanks, but care to explain exactly what that was tonight

Alina: it was exactly what I wanted it to be

John: are you trying to make a name for yourself?

Alina: of course

John: I don't want you wrestling in that ring

Alina: anyway I am going home Wednesday, and I was wondering if you are going to do the same

John: I will be back in Massachusetts visiting our family

Alina: I might swing by and say hello to everybody

John: when was the last time that you saw mom and dad?

Alina: about 2 years ago, but I have been too busy to go visit them

John: I am sure that they are worried sick about you especially since you are the youngest and you are the only girl

Alina: maybe they should have called me

John: what do you mean?

Alina: you say that they are worried sick about me, but they haven't even bother to call me or anything

John: that is because you are always changing your number

Alina: I change my number for good reasons, and you always get my new number

John: just give them a visit

Alina: was there a reason on why you decided to come talk to me?

John: I came to let you know that Punk and Hayman are looking for you and they are not happy

Alina: if you see them again, let them know where I am

John: are you sure?

Alina: I said so, didn't I?

John: ok, whatever you say *walks away*

AJ: *runs over to her* what the hell Alina?

Alina: ok, what have I done to you?

AJ: you cost me my match against Eve, thanks a lot

Alina: news flash, I wasn't there to cost you your match against Eve, so stop pointing a finger this way

AJ: why else would Brad do that?

Alina: have you ever thought that he might not like you or that nobody likes you?

AJ: is this because of what happen at the club?

Alina: AJ, I got you exactly what you wanted which was a Divas Championship match so you should be thanking me for that instead of pointing your finger at me

AJ: but I also asked you to help me win it

Alina: at TLC you came to me and asked if I could you get you a Divas Championship match, but I told you I would only if you didn't betray John, but you are the only one that didn't do their part of the deal

AJ: you knew that I was going to do that anyway

Alina: which is why I made the deal with you, but you didn't do what you agreed to do, so now I am officially done with you, April

AJ: so once you get what you want then you just drop that person instantly

Alina: I didn't get what I wanted from you, so what the hell are you talking about?

AJ: where is Vince?

Alina: I have no idea so go find him

Punk: *walks with Paul Hayman, but he is furious* AJ walk the hell away

AJ: *smiles* I will be happy to *walks away*

Alina: *smiles big* hey sweetheart

Punk: *yells* what the hell was that out there? You were supposed to have my back, but you didn't

Alina: *smile fades* don't yell at me, Punk

Paul: Punk calm down a little

Alina: do you really want to know why I did what I did?

Punk: *calms down a little* yeah I do

Alina: because you made me look like a fool for actually falling for a guy like you, and I am just completely sick of you

Punk: what are you talking about?

Alina: *gets off the crate* you won't understand so there is no point in me telling you

Punk: tell me

Alina: I was actually starting to fall for you, but you go and turn right to Lita

Punk: well the feeling was mutual, and Lita and I are just friends so you have nothing to worry about

Alina: you are right I don't have anything to worry so I am going to just turn my back on you

Punk: you are joking, right?

Alina: we made a deal, and now we both had gotten exactly what we wanted so why are you still talking to me?

Punk: *grabs her face and kisses her*

Alina: *pushes him off her*

Punk: no, I didn't exactly what I wanted *walks away with Paul*

Alina: *yells after them* what the hell does that mean?

Triple H: *behind her* it can mean so many things

Alina: *turns around quick* what do you want?

Triple H: I just came to say that I am proud of you *smiles*

Alina: thanks and shouldn't you be doing something somewhere else

Triple H: yeah I should, but I wanted to see you

Alina: we haven't talked in a while

Triple H: but you were less crazy the last time that we talked

Alina: he had just made me so mad, and I wanted to get him back for that

Triple H: but you still have feelings for him?

Alina: yes I do, but I can't be focusing on that right now

Triple H: is it because of your break up with Seth?

Alina: no, I am so over Seth

Triple H: what is it?

Alina: I just can't be focusing on something like that right now

Triple H: Vince told me that you will be taking a break from being his assistant, and I think you should take that break to think about what you want in life

Alina: I want this for my life

Triple H: no you don't want the WWE

Alina: you don't know what I want

Triple H: you want to be heard instead of seen, but Alina in this business, you need to be seen and heard, but you aren't ready for that

Alina: you don't know me

Triple H: I have known you long enough to know that you are afraid of something

Alina: I'm not afraid of anything

Triple H: you are afraid to show who you really are because you might get rejected for being that person

Alina: ok, I am done talking to you

Triple H: one more thing before I go, don't become someone who is going to abuse the power that they get *walks away*

Alina decided to just get out of that arena, and take the first plane back home.


End file.
